<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walked when I should have ran by RoswellNM42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725030">Walked when I should have ran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42'>RoswellNM42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any, Walked when I should have ran</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walked when I should have ran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts">Cozy_coffee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gets it now, he should of ran instead of walking....<br/><br/>He should of ran to Michael instead of all that time spend tip toing around each other, around their feelings. Around whatever they where - are, and probably will always be, even if it's no longer lovers.<br/><br/>He should of just embraced them instead of over thinking why they fit together, or why they had this cosmo affect on one another.<br/><br/>He should of done a lot of things.... But the one thing he'll never stop doing is wanting what's best for Michael Guerin, even if it means being happy with someone else - even if that someone else is his best friend.<br/><br/>He wishes Michael and Maria every bit of happiness he found with Michael, every blissful moment wrapped in each others arms. Every bit of happiness he hopes to find for himself one day too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>